


What Could Be Better than Ebony?!

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Swearing, The boys have magic yall, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: A neighboring coffee shop is putting something in their coffee that gets people hooked and coming back for more. Noct and co need to find out exactly what’s happening before they’re run out of business.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Noct hadn’t meant to. He really didn’t. It was just, he was so excited and didn’t think before he acted. 

He had been using a little bit of his magic to stir an unhealthy amount of sugar in the coffee that sat in the cat-themed mug beside him as he scrolled through his phone. The shop wasn’t too busy, but unfortunately for him there were one too many people that witnessed the explosion of white and blue sparks from the boy’s fingertips as his eyes fell upon something on his phone that caused his whole face to light up - a rare sight to behold. The sound popped like sparklers and the spoon stirring in the glass went flying across the counter as a smile ripped across the young witch’s face. However, it was short lived. Customers gaped at their server and gasped, staring with wide and disbelieving eyes. 

“Uhm...” He started. 

“Hey! Didn’t I tell you not to touch that?” A lower rumble came from the bookshelves as a familiar figure sauntered over to him. The brunette smiled but Noct could see the anger behind the golden irises. “You could’ve electrocuted yourself.” He leaned against the countertop and pushed at a nearby coffeemaker to sell his point. “Thing’s busted, be careful next time.”

Noct rolls his eyes before hopping out of his seat to fetch the rogue spoon. “Thanks, Gladio, I’ll keep that in mind.” He picks up the spoon and turns to bring it to the kitchen but the other grabs his arm. 

“Your dad worked too hard building up this business for you to go and fuck it up over something stupid.” He whispers angrily as he leans into his ear. “Pay attention and control your magic.” 

Frowning, Noct yanks his arm from Gladio’s strong grip. “I said I got it.” He says before storming into the back. 

The brunette only sighs, letting him go. He had known Noctis since they were both kids and even then, the kid got on his nerves. But their dads knew each other, and Clarus had prompted a younger Gladiolus to pursue a friendship with his good friend’s son. Not being one to disappoint his father, Gladio somehow, with many fights and squabbles along the way, secured his place among Noct’s many few friends. Despite their differences, the two grew to care about each other quite a lot and Gladio eventually took the roll of something like a bodyguard to Noct. To be there when he needed him most but also as someone who was able to pull his head out of his ass when he really needed a wake up call - which happened to be often. 

It also helped that the two were part of a much more secretive and misunderstood society than that of most of the other people in town. Both the Lucis Caelum and the Amicitia family had magic coursing through their veins - something deemed demonic and filled the common folk with fear. So, Noct and Gladio, as well as the very few like them and their families, kept their magic a secret and vowed to only use it in dire circumstances or when they were sure nobody outside of their own would witness it. Although, it didn’t help that Noctis was lazy. Like, really lazy. Gladio couldn’t even count how many times Noct had almost outed himself as he used his magic for simple tasks, or how many times he had to cover the kid’s ass and come up with weak explanations on why doors seemed to open on their own, or why spoons suddenly knew how to fly. 

Gladio sighed and seriously debated whether or not to follow Noct back into the kitchen when a slender frame brushed up beside him. A familiar scent of freshly pressed clothing and black coffee curls around him and he doesn’t even have to turn his head to know. 

“Another ‘incident’ I presume?” The Tenebraenian purrs. 

“You presume correctly.” Gladio huffs, crossing his arms over a huge chest. “He’s gonna get caught one day and this whole place is gonna get shut down or worse.” The other only brings his coffee cantine to his lips, pointed green eyes staring at nothing but Gladio knows even half awake, Ignis’ mind is probably working a million miles a second. 

After a minute, Ignis turns and heads back toward the kitchen to follow Noctis. However, he stops before entering through the door to glance back at the other. “If you truly care about the company’s image as much as you imply,” he says as Gladio’s clothing seemingly pull itself into a neater look, small purple sparks barely noticeable by the untrained eye. “Do try and look the part.” He says with a slight smirk before disappearing. 

Ignis was a whole other story, most of which Gladio barely knew. He would try to pry, only to have the topic politely but firmly changed. From the many years he had known the strategist, he had only gathered little bits and pieces of information about his personal life. Ignis had also known Noct from a young age, though Gladio didn’t know how. He knew that Ignis came from a rich family and was the top student in his grade and the valedictorian, as well as the head of the student council in high school. He also knew that Ignis’ knowledge in magic studies could be lethal. 

But the most interesting thing about Ignis, Gladio thought, was his magic. His parents were Sparkless, neither of them possessed the ability to practice or use magic. And apparently, neither had his grandparents, or their parents before them. Ignis’ ability had seemingly come from nowhere. He wasn’t sure if even Ignis himself knew where his powers stemmed from. 

Muffled swearing comes from the kitchen and Noctis re-emerges a second later, Ignis hot on his heels. The latter had fire dancing behind his eyes and Noct only looked bored. Gladio stands and opens his mouth to say something when the front door swings open with unnecessary force, causing the bell to ring violently. All three turn to stare at the figure on the threshold. 

A boy in an oversized hoodie stands frozen in the doorway, periwinkle eyes wide in panic as his shoulders meet his ears. “S-Sorry,” He keeps his head down to avoid the other customers’ eyes, continuing to mutter apologies until he makes his way to the counter. “Sorry... um, could I have a caramel macchiato?” 

Gladio turns to look at Ignis, who is looking at Noct, who stares as Gladio for the next move. Neither know what to say and they are silent for a moment before Ignis speaks up. “Yes, anything else?” His eyes move to Gladio and nods to the coffee machine and the other sighs as he makes his way behind the counter. 

“No... I mean, yeah, um...” The blonde fiddles with one of the hoodie strings as he scans the pastries behind the glass. “I’ll take a blueberry muffin.” 

As Ignis retrieves the rest of his order for him, Noct leans against the counter. “What was that entrance for?” Clearly, the boy wasn’t expecting to be questioned and his mouth opens slightly but no excuse comes out. Frowning, Noct waits. “Well?” 

“I... I’m sorry, Uh... I thought the door was heavier than that...” A blush spreads underneath freckles as he plays with both strings on his sweater now. “Didn’t mean to cause a scene.” 

“Well, you did.”

“Noct.” Ignis glares daggers at him before ringing up the boy’s order. “I apologize for his behavior, the door does seem heavier than it truly is.” He can practically hear Noct roll his eyes, yet he calmly ignores him and rings up the order and makes the exchange. “Have a lovely rest of your morning.” 

The blonde mutters a small ‘thanks’ and takes his coffee from Gladio once it’s finished before curling up in one of the further booths. Meanwhile, Ignis points to the back room, eyes fixated on Noct. The teen rolls his eyes and shuffles into the kitchen again and Ignis follows, no doubt going to chew Noct out for his behavior. Gladio only sighs and takes up the register for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

That night at closing, Gladio was left once again as Ignis beat another lecture into the young heir. Black and red sparks cover chairs as they move back into place and wash cloths as they clean table surfaces. Grumbling, the brunette washes out the coffee makers and reaches out to turn up the radio over the arguing in the other room. 

Fortunately today had been slow, so not many customers had to deal with Noctis’ wrathful presence. 

A knock on the door catches Gladio’s attention and he reaches over to turn down the radio. Again, a knock sounds on the front door to the café and he swears under his breath, turning the sink off and grabbing a rag to dry his hands as he makes his way over. He must have forgot to change the sign over when he locked the door. 

“Hey sorry, we’re clo-“ Gladio stops short as he recognizes the blonde boy from earlier standing there on the doorstep. 

“H-Hi again... um...” He fidgets with his hands. “I-I think I left something here...”

Sighing, the brunette leans against the door. “I didn’t come across anything but I’ll keep an eye out.” 

“Are you sure?” He peers around the large figure in the doorway. “I-It’s just I didn’t go anywhere else today and-“ He suddenly cuts himself off. 

Watching the other’s eyes go wide, Gladio frowns. “What are you-“ Suddenly he remembers the tables cleaning themselves and furniture moving on it’s own. He releases his spell immediately, eyes growing wide in panic before grabbing the boy’s arm and yanking him inside. 

“What- What the hell was that?! There’s no way that was just...?!” 

“You didn’t see shit, understand?” Gladio growls and closes the door, locking it. “Ignis,” he calls. “We’ve got a problem over here!” As he waits for the other, he gestures to one of the tables with a polished surface and a pushed in chair. “Just-... Sit there and don’t move. In fact, close your damn eyes before you see something else you shouldn’t.” Gladio crosses his arms and sighs as the blonde covers his eyes with his hands. 

Ignis is by his side in a moment, already looking at the stranger up and down trying to analyze the situation. “What’s this?” 

“He saw.” Gladio grumbles. “I... screwed up. He came to the door asking for something he lost and I wasn’t careful enough.” 

The other presses his lips into a thin line as he thinks for a moment before pulling out the chair across from the boy. He sits, folding his hands on the table. “Hello... You may look now.”

The scrawny kid drops his hands back into his lap and he looks just as intimated of Ignis as he was of Gladio. “I-I didn’t see anything, I swear I won’t tell anybody. Please don’t kill me and turn me into coffee...!” 

Ignoring his rambling, Ignis only remains cool and collected. “Keep calm, we aren’t threatening you quite yet. My name is Ignis. And this is Gladio.” He gestures and Gladio crosses his arms across a large chest. “The other one is Noctis. Could you tell me your name?” 

“I’m Prompto.” 

“I see.” A pause. “Well, Prompto, please tell me what you think you saw.”

The other fidgets again, eyes darting back and forth between Ignis and Gladio. “Um...” He swallows. “I... think I saw the chairs moving on their own. And the rags were washing the tables themselves.” He shakily confesses before perking up. “Wait, is this like Beauty and the Beast? Are you telling me that was real?!”

Beside him, Ignis hears Gladio let out a groan and his mouth twitches in amusement. 

“No. That much remains a fairytale. However, the magic part certainly exists. Some of us are able to harness that kind of power and others are not. And those who are capable of such a thing tend to keep it to themselves due to the jealousy and prejudice they may face from someone who isn’t. So, Prompto,” Ignis reaches out to place a hand over his. “Might I ask you to keep our secret?” 

Underneath his freckles, Prompto’s cheeks turn red and he quickly nods his head. “Y-Yeah! Of course. I wouldn’t want to hurt you guys on purpose, I mean, I get coffee from here all the time and-“ 

“What is he doing here?” 

Noctis angrily approaches them, fury in his eyes as they lock onto the blonde. As he comes closer, Gladio steps in front of Prompto and quickly stops him from getting too close, protecting Prompto from the heir’s wrath. “Relax, Ignis is handling it.” 

“Relax?! What did he see?! This could ruin everything!!” He growls back, pushing at Gladio’s hand. 

Gladio only grabs the front of his shirt instead and shakes him once, lips curled back in a snarl. “I told you Ignis is handling it! Now back off and shut up before you get this place closed down!” 

“Enough. Both of you sit down.” Ignis commands. Glares are casted between the two but they obey, pulling out the other chairs at the table and sitting. Gladio takes the seat next to their new Sparkless friend and he swears he sees him tense even more. 

Surprisingly enough though, Prompto looks to Noct. “Um... I know you don’t really trust me... But I swear I won’t try to do anything to hurt your business, Noctis.” He drops his gaze when the other’s piercing blue eyes catch his. “I don’t really care if you guys are magic or whatever. I mean, it’s really, really cool and I’m mad jealous but... I-I guess what I mean is, I don’t hate you or have some kind of grudge against you. It’s not like you’re hurting anybody...” He glances to Gladio then to Noctis. “Er... Right?” 

“Of course not.” Noct snaps but receives dirty looks from his two coworkers. 

“No.” Ignis clarifies. “We do not use our magic on other people. It is only used to help with daily activities. The only reason it would be used on a living creature would be for self defense.” 

“Oh.” Prompto is quiet for a moment, a pout forming on his lips as he thinks. “So is that why your coffee tastes so good? Because it’s magic?” 

At that, Gladio laughs. Ignis’ eyes crinkle at the edges and even the dark aura around Noctis seems to lighten up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update sooooon~


End file.
